Serpent Rose vrs the Skulls
by spinnerofdark
Summary: Harry is part of an organization called the Serpents Rose, kids working against the forces of evil. Warning child abuse hpss maybe dumbledor bashing AU don't like don't read i don't care
1. Serpents Rose

AN: This is a response to a challenged offered by SofiaDragon her stories are wonderful read them.

Disclamer: not mine 

Summery: Harry is part of an organization called the Serpents Rose, kids working against the forces of evil

Harry James Potter lived in number four Privet Drive with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley Dursley. He had lived there since he was fifteen months old, roughly fifteen years, and for the most part his life had been tolerable.

His Aunt and Uncle were very normal people living in a very normal house where nothing extraordinary would even think of happening. After all, child abuse is quite common. Harry didn't get much to eat, and his clothing was always old, oversized hand-me-downs, but he had an inner light that refused to go out. After all, Harry was a very special boy living an extraordinary life, not that most people would have noticed.

Now, plenty of people knew he was a wizard, that he had fought Lord Voldemort five times in his short life, that he was an excellent Seeker, and that he was top of his class in Defense Against the Dark Arts. At least, most of the wizarding world knew those things. He was The Boy Who Lived, their eventual savior for a second time.

Then there were the things not many people knew at all. He was 1.44m tall (4'9") and not likely to get much taller before his growth spurt ended. He hoped for 1.52m (5'). He was not a late bloomer who would shoot up to a respectable height in the next three years; he was an abused child that hadn't gotten enough food before the age of ten to ensure proper development later on. He had nearly starved to death at age six when his Aunt decided that out-performing her beloved Dudley in school was a serious offence. He loved classical and rock music. He was as queer as a two galleon coin, but had not quite managed to act on that yet. His greatest fear was a Dementor at midnight. He took comfort in drawing a silver snake twined around a rose.

It was this last one that had the most complicated, soul shattering, and scandalous explanation behind it. Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, was a member of a secret organization. The Serpent's Rose, it was an organization Harry known in the Serpents Rose as Shadow Serpent, had been a part of since he was 4 years old and he became one of the three leaders at the age of 9 due to his brilliant mind which he kept hidden form everyone.

He lead the organization with two others. One who had started the group Amanda (Rose Dancer) 23 years old, one of three who had started the Serpents Rose, her parents were killed when she was 3 and she later found out it was because they were purebloods who had angered the Dark Lord, she found out about magic on her 11th birthday, and had gone to Hogwarts and learned the truth of whom they were fighting. Of the others who had started the Serpents Rose one had been killed by a Scull, the other had gone to France to go to collage and then became a high up politision in Britian, he still made huge donations to Serpents Rose and helped them when they were in trouble but he was no longer a member of the organization. So Amanda and the others had carried on selecting two new leaders to replace those that were gone. The second Harry servied with was a 19 year old named Jess or Venomfang, he joined when he was 5 years old and had always been active helping those in need give up food for others and giving them a place to stay even when he was punished by the lousy drunks the government called his parents. Since he had only been four when Voldemort had been temporarily taken care of, he didn't remember much, but still believed that something had happened and Amanda only reinstated those beliefes.

They remembered tales of children watching their families slaughtered, seeing parents and siblings being tortured or changed into animals before their deaths and how those children banded together to form the Serpents Rose to protect themselves and others. . The wild tales were still told to the youngest of them when they joined

The tales explained why there were enough of them to band together, enough of them to build a society where they weren't second class, enough of them to survive on their own terms. They even made from the symbol of the great evil that created them, the Dark Star, their own symbol. This was a symbol of life and protection. The snake came from the Dark Star, or the Dark Mark to the Wizerding World. They would become like their enemy, like the snake, in order to survive. Thorns from a rose protected their snake, and the rose itself was beauty and life. Quite simplistic, but what else could come from frightened eight year olds?

The horrible acts were committed by 'Sculls' according to the stories, but to the Wizerding World the were the Death Eaters. The Sculls wore masks and black cloaks. They came and went by magic, used wands and other terrible weapons. They were part of a secret society that killed anyone who found out too much about them or they didn't like. Their symbol was a snake coming out of a skull's mouth.

Harry was brilliant even tho almost none knew it, but he was also street-smart and survival oriented. If it looks like a duck, smells like a duck, and acts like a duck: it is either a duck, or someone under Polyjuice. The Serpent's Rose would be willing to fight tooth and nail, or fang and thorn as they often said, to protect themselves and those like them. The network of communication and free flowing channels of food, clothing, and other necessities needed to remain intact or many abused and homeless children would die.

Harry used to wonder why people didn't notice their activities. How else could a three year old street rat survive to become a ten year old thief, thirteen year old student, or eighteen year old worker? How could these kids learn to read, write, add, multiply, and even build and repair homes before they went to high school? He knew now that he had seen it for himself that people simply did not want to believe a problem existed. Their precious normality was more important to them then anything else, and they believed the government programs worked. Just like the witches and wizards would rather believe that Dumbledore and Harry were lying about the Dark Lord, and never mind that dead body Harry had come back with.

Since Sirius' death, Harry had decided that people in general could snuff it, and he didn't care. He had his list, and that small group of people he would care about. It made things easier, and was much simpler then he had expected. After all, wasn't he supposed to be a great caring savior who loved all of humanity or some crap like that? He supposed he could add that to the list of fallacies about Harry Potter: tall, handsome, strait, charismatic, attention seeking, and immortal.

He wondered which divine being, if any such thing existed, took credit for giving him a second life in which he was important without being famous. He supposed he ought to thank them. Unfortunately, there were more important things to be worrying about at the moment then seeming impolite to a creature that might not exist.

Spinner: So what do ya'll think? Tell me! Reviews will make me post faster and make me very happy 


	2. Headquarters

A/N: Ya, the posts probably wouldn't be all that regular AP US History is hell!

Also if you would like me to answer your reviews I would be happy to, just give me your email.

Any grammar mistakes please tell me I know the last one had a lot but I was leaving for Seattle & Alaska like 15-20 minutes after I finished it and I wanted to get it up or I never would.

Disclaimer: I don't own it! If someone would like to give me the rights to Harry Potter I would be very happy and the first thing I would do is make changes to the movies (stupid naked mole rat on steroids) But no one would so I can't.

Headquarters

Harry was riding to Privet Dr. 4 with Vernon Dursley whom had just been told off by a bunch of freaks regarding his care of one Harry Potter, he did not like freaks telling him what to do to another freak, that's probably why he disregarded the warning from the Order, ether that or he didn't think the freaks would make true their threats, which was unfortunately true.

When Harry arrived at the Dursley's he was immediately locked in his room. He had had the foresight to shrink his trunk and put it on a chain and to send Hedwig to live in the park near by, so she was close enough that if he needed her she could get there soon but far enough that the Dursley's couldn't touch her. The only times Harry was let out of his room was to do chores or to use the bathroom. Also he had to write a letter to the order saying he was fine every two days.

After about a week of this Harry decided he could not live like that this summer, so he began to plan. It was a very simple plan, but most of the best plans are. Harry was going to begin his plan like every other day, get up make breakfast, and begin his chores. Now when most people are planning to run away they think of doing it at night right? Where's the fun in that? Right after breakfast Harry was sent outside to work on the garden, so on the day he decided to run away he did as he was told and worked on the garden until his aunt was convinced he wasn't just sitting around being lazy and he took off running. The Order member outside his house was the hardest part of his escape mission, thankfully for Harry it was Tonks' turn to watch the house. When she tried to follow Harry she got her robes caught in a rose bush and when she did get free Harry took her on a wild goose chase though the allies of London, seemingly choosing the directions at random. Tonks lost sight of him after 3 minuets, she then had to go back to headquarters and explain, the Order was not happy. Little did they know that Harry was headed to a house just 5 doors down from where they were, one of the other "abandoned" houses along the street.

Harry arrived at a house, #7 Grimal Place, the headquarters of the Serpents Rose. Harry was stopped at the door but a quiet word got him though the door. Inside he when up to a study where Amanda was sitting at the desk going though reports.

"Hi"

"Harry?" Amanda looked up, "Why are you here?" she asked glad to see him but worried about what that indicated.

"I wanted to let you know I'm here so you don't need to keep sending my work to me."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I needed to get out of that house. The Order of Kentucky Fried Chicken decided I couldn't leave the house and the Dursley's decided I needed to be locked in my room, the Order wasn't helping and I know this year will be more trying on the SR then pervious years and I can't be out of reach. Besides I need to train, and I can't do so in that house."

"Very well, I shall send your work to your office, Jess should be here in two days."

"Thanks."

Harry went to his office and sure enough about four minutes later a house elf popped in with a stack of paper work Hermione would not be happy, Harry thought, but they don't mind working and we don't mistreat them also they will not accept pay, Hermione needs to stop looking at it from an outsiders view and see if form their eyes. Most of the elves are older then we are, by working for others is how they stay alive. They are given food, shelter, and some sort of covering in exchange for their services, if they were paid they would have to provide all of that themselves. It's an equal trade most of the time. Like a cleaning lady she comes and you pay her but she has to use that money for the expenses of living, in this case the expenses of living are covered automatically. This is a good example of how our society is in a simplified version. Everyone has someone they depend on for something and give something in return. Hermione is so smart yet she doesn't see that society began with such interactions as the master and the house elf, in the beginning there wasn't any money just trade for equal interest. The Native Americans had the right idea, their lives were so simplistic yet they functioned better then all of the "civilized" cultures, their system might have been better then any now! Probably were. Our world should be like that, like how the SR is, give what you can receive what you need. All a trade off in mutual services.

With those thoughts in mind Harry started on the pile of paperwork in front of him. It seems Voldamort thinks orphanages are the root of all evil, they are bad places but that is no reason to destroy them! Voldamort had been attacking orphanages so far he had destroyed 3 and left 328 children with out any place to stay. Ya, destroying the orphanages is going to help, sure tell your self that Tom. Your only making life harder on hundreds of kids! Bloody Bastered!

Harry set to work trying to find places for the children to stay, he was at it all night but he did find places for them. If there are many more I wouldn't be able to find places for them all. This is the Wizarding World and Dumbledore fault, maybe it they should begin helping. First I need someone I can trust inside…. And I know just the person….

Short I know I will try to make them longer but I don't like to many things happening in one chapter cause then you get over whelmed by what's happening, but I will try to make them longer.


	3. Suspisions

AN: everyone reading this thank sofiadragon for making me start typing this thing up, it's been written for awhile but I've been to lazy to type it so if you care thank her.

Disclaimer: I'm still willing to take the rights looks around hopefully, sees no1, looks down sad

Now on to the important type stuff!

Chapter 2 Suspicions

Jess came to the house the next day, he to was happy to see his friend but worried over the implications of Harry being there, both he and Amanda were wondering if it was safe for him to go back to Hogwarts, (they didn't trust Dumbledore, who would after all the first part of his name _is _**dumb**) but each time they brought it up with Harry he brushed their concern aside saying this way they had a spy on one of their enemies, he was needed at Hogwarts to watch Dumbledore, "besides," he said after he had been questioned multiple times, "someone form the SR needs to be at Hogwarts to greet those who will be staying there." There was a twinkle in his eye as he said this that Jess and Amanda decided was really creepy.

The Headquarters of Serpents Rose was not the only headquarters along Grimald Place, actually they were one of many, but that is not important now. What is important is one particular headquarters that was 2 doors down, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, or as it appeared to the leaders after Harry showed up, the Order of Frantic Chickens. It seemed the whole Order was enlisted in the search for Harry, after all it is hard to find something your trying not to show was lost in the first place. The leaders expessaly Harry found it highly amusing that they were searching so franticly for a boy 2 doors down under wards that if they wanted to break them they could. Snape was one of the most frequent in and out of the house, and he appeared to have suspicions that he hadn't told the order about, after all he was a spy he would notice a house down the way that looked a little to normal and had a faint magical residue.

Now Snape is an interesting man who has heard many things some from youth some from working for two masters, the one we want to know about is one from his youth. Snape was a pretty lonely child wit few friends, and the few he did have he remembered. There was one who mentioned he was part of an organization designed to help orphans, called the Serpents Rose. An organization so easy to overlook it could hide in broad daylight and have no one suspect it. His friend also said it's main headquarters were in London. If an organization was that easy to over look it wouldn't need to change it's headquarters, no one wanted to know it was there anyway. Also Snape knew Harry didn't have the best childhood, he had no idea how bad it was, but he knew the Griffendor Golden Boy wasn't as golden as everyone thought. A perfect place for him would be to hide in plain view of the Order but hidden so as not to be seen. Snape reasoned out all of this, yet he didn't tell the Order, he wasn't a Slitheren for nothing after all.

Authors Note: Shorter then what's on the paper but o'well

Reviews make me think people actually like my story so it would be worth wail to type it up and post it, after all I know what's going to happen (kinda) so I don't need to type it.

And to all my lovely 6 reviewer thanks (sofiadragon you should post more on Dark Phoenix.

 See who might be willing to join the Serpents Rose.


	4. Suspisions Confermed

AN: Hi all k I want to thank my first flame .. well it sounded like a flame so what ever I now get to rant!

The 1st complaint was that this story is AU

Well duh it's AU if it weren't it would be the actual book and then I could get sewed for plagiarism and all that junk! All stories are going to be AU some more then others but their all AU. If they weren't there would be no point in reading the stupid things! I mean really who would want to read the books (which are the only things that aren't AU (until the sixth book anyway)) over and over again by different people? NO ONE! Also the summary would lead you to believe that this is one of the more AU stories as it mentions Harry is part of a secret organization which he isn't part of in the books making it AU. Please tell me people have some form of common scene. Also there is the ultimate if you don't like it no one is forcing you to read it. (this is a rant I kinda have wanted to have for a wail, so much so I was considering giving it even without provocation. But I had a lovely flamer that decided to make it so I didn't have to)

Also if I use something that has been used before either I came up with it myself or I read it somewhere and don't remember where, all of this is sto…. Borrowed from JK Rowling so if fanfic authors can use the same thing as others you can't get mad at someone for using the same name as you did for something! Honestly!

The 2nd complaint I said the first part of Dumbledors' name is dumb; he's the greatest wizard of all times and that you shouldn't trust him

Well it's true the first part of DUMBledor is dumb weather or not you think he is dumb is a matter of personal opinion, as is weather or not he is the greatest wizard of all times. For my story he isn't unless you count leaving a child in an abusive household and not checking up on him "great" which I don't. Regardless of weather he's the greatest wizard or not you shouldn't trust him with your well being he always has a plan and more plans and back up plans incase those fail, and he will put the "greater" good before your own, again this is open to personal opinion and this is the opinion I will be using for this story. Also there will probably be Ron bashing as well. I'm not sure weather on not there will be Hermione bashing on not depends on what people say and what I think should happen in the story.

These are my opinion, if anyone would like to discuss/argue them I would be more then happy to leave your email or send me a message.

K now that my rant is over (for now)

Disclaimer: No one has come to give me the rights to Harry Potter so we're stuck with a naked mole rat on steroids for a werewolf 

Sorry the note took so long and it will be a little more till you get to read the story, but I think you'll like this or at least appreciate it.

Sudo time line and MY organization of SR and their rules. (There is a chapter coming I promise)

SR Chain of Command (# how many there are)

Leaders (3) Harry (Shadow Serpent) Jess (Venomfang) Amanda (Rose Dancer)

Organize where supplies are going, buy supplies if needed and can be afforded

Help find places for people to stay

Seconds (6)

Keep inventory of supplies and help leaders

Section Keeper (9)

Keep track of where needs what, how much & when

City Maser (54)

Collects and Distributes supplies in their city(es) (depending on size)

Help find places for people to stay

Runners

Transport supplies and messages

Streets

Give what they can (supplies, info, lounging, ect.) help when able, try to survive

Rules of Serpents Rose

Survive

Secrecy

Do not betray the Order

Tell no one you do not trust of it's existence

Help when and where you can

Fight to protect those who can not protect themselves

Give what you can

The Order can help or hinder decide your position wisely

Ages of the leaders when things happen

Harry joined at age 5 Leader 9

Now 14

B-day July 31

Vdied 1

Jess joined at 5

Leader 15

Now 20

B-day November 13

V died 5

Amanda joined at 4

Leader 4

Now 23

B-day June 10

V died 9

Voldamort died in 1989.

(timeline may/will be expanded when I stop being lazy and do everything I need to (which would go a lot faster if I had someone to bounce ideas off of if anyone would like to volunteer?)

Chapter 4 (finally)

Snape and Harry weren't the enemies like everyone thought, they were good friends actually they were good friends. Harry had come to Snape around the end of first year asking for help with a potion, Harry was really good at potions. (Probably something to do with cooking all the time.) They began meeting as much as possible (detentions do come in useful sometimes.) Snape found out how Harry's home life was not what others liked to believe, and he vague recalled mention of something called the SR.

After two mentions of the same organization Snape was willing to believe that the SR was real and the house down the street was only fueling his suspicion. His friend had mentioned the Headquarters was somewhere in London and that they used magic. If that was true the Headquarters probably hadn't moved since no one knew of the organization (they didn't want to know about it) and the house gave off a magical aura.

Snape decided not to tell the Order exp. Dumbledor of his suspicions, he knew Harry didn't trust the Headmaster and neither did he, also he knew that if Dumbledor got his hands on Harry he would probably send him back to the Dursleys'. Snape knew that if Harry had run away there was a reason, a good reason for it. No he wouldn't tell the incompetent fools, but that didn't mean he couldn't investigate on his own.

He got his chance one day when a boy of about 15-20 was approaching the house. Snape snuck up behind the boy and spoke in a soft voice, "If you are a member of what I believe you are you might be able to tell me where a friend of mine is, if not I will leave you in peace but I must know for certain you don't know him first. I am only concerned for his well being, and if you lie to me you will regret it."

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"That depends on who you ask."

"Who do you want?"

"An intelligent boy who goes by many names."

"I see that we might be better off inside if you will accompany me, you must swear to do no harm to anyone in the house."

"Very well."

The two made their way inside to a parlor. The boy turned to Snape and gestured for him to sit down, as he did so himself.

"Who are you?"

"Severus Snape."

"Who is it that you want?"

"Harry Potter."

"Why?"

"I am concerned for his well being."

"What would you do to him if you found him?"

"Nothing he dose not need or wish."

"Very well you have come to the right place, I will take you to meet Shadow if he doesn't already know you're here."

The boy led Snape down a flight of stairs and to a door in a corner. The doors were of dark red wood carved simply with the design of a rose with a serpent wrapped around it. When the boy opened the doors it was to an office with a desk in the center pilled with neat stacks of papers, around the room were many bookshelves full of large old looking books and random trinkets. On one wall there was a door and out of that door emerged Harry.

"Hay Jess what you doing escorting nice people to my office?"

"Figured ya needed a bit of company and me and 'Manda are to busy with our own work."

"Thanks, yes make sure you get back to your work I think there will be another attack soon and we will need to be prepared, and you better be glad it was a friend that got you" Harry said dismissing Jess, who smiled back at him as he left, "Hello Severus, what brings you to this humble establishment?"

"I was … concerned when you ran away I wanted to make sure you had gotten somewhere safe, after all the Wizarding World would have a heart attack if they found out you were dead. Also I like knowing things the Flying Turkeys don't."

"Yes their activities of late have been very amusing haven't they. How did you find this place?"

"Two clues and a lot of hopeful guessing."

After that the two talked for a while, then Snape when to go explore (with strict instructions not to mess with anything) wail Harry finished his work. After dinner Snape when home with the promise to return, that he wouldn't tell the Order was a given.

Yay another chapter I know. Anyone who wants to beta I would be happy to have one (and the chapters would probably get posted faster) leave your email or something, if you really want you can go back over the last chapters and proof read those.

Reviews make me post faster … as do threats … flames will give me a chance to rant which is fun; honest concerns though are another story.

Questions:

Do you want Harry to be on good terms with Draco?

What about Hermione?


	5. Wait WHAT?

Snape kept his promise, coming by every few days to visit Harry. They talked about everything at these meetings: what the Order of the Phoenix was doing, what the SR was and what it did, and more personal subjects.

One day they were discussing Voldemort and his Death Eaters when someone burst through the door (which was a rare almost to the point of non-existent occurrence) and ran to Harry, collapsing in his lap. Severus started, pointing his wand at the intruder, although Harry didn't seem too startled, just concerned.

"Sev, put your wand down," Harry said absently, all his attention on the boy in his lap. "Shush... she can't get you here," Harry soothed the boy, running his fingers through the boy's hair. They stayed that way for a few moments as Severus sat down, lowering his wand.

"Why does she hated me?" the boy asked.

"I don't know," was Harry's quiet reply.

"Why does she have to serve that thing? Why does she have to force Dad to serve it as well? What does she have on him?"

"I don't know. I wish I did. I wish you weren't in this situation, but you are, and I can't change it yet."

"I know," the boy said, looking up and causing Severus to gasp. "That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Draco," Severus said, shocked.

"Hello sir, " Draco said, looking slightly shocked that his mentor was there.

"What are you doing here? How do you know about here? Since when are you and Harry friends?" Severus asked in a rush, not believing what he was seeing.

"I'm here to escape Mother. I know about here because Father brought me to this area after she got really bad one time and Harry found me, brought me here, and took care of me, and Harry and I have been friends since we were eight," Draco said softly.

Severus stared, again shocked. "Since you were eight? But at school..?"

"It's all an act," Harry explained. "We knew what was going on in the Wizarding World, and we knew what the bitch would do if she found out Draco and I are friends."

"What about Lucius?"

"He comes and visits me sometimes as well; he regrets not being able to be the father Draco deserves, but he's happy we're friends."

"Who all knows about this?"

"My boyfriend Blaise and Pansy," said Draco.

"Well, some of the others know about SR.," mentioned Harry.

"Boyfriend? The whole school thinks you're with Pansy... and how many Slytherins?" Snape asked. It seemed he needed to focus on the smaller things first.

"Nah we're just really good friends. Blaise and I have been together since 2nd year. He's wonderful. And I don't remember, quite a few," Draco replied wistfully. With sudden inspiration he turned to Harry, giving his best puppy dog eyes, "Can Blaise and Pansy come to visit please?"

"Of course they can."

"Wait why did Draco ask you for permission to have friends over?" Snape broke in.

"Who else would he ask? This is my home for all intents and purposes. How is your fathers plan coming along?"

"Perfectly. She doesn't suspect anything at all. The divorce will be done tomorrow, and the hearing for your emancipation will be next week. Dumbledore is sadly unable to attend." Harry and Draco shared a smile; prospects for the person on the receiving end didn't look good.

"What do you think he's going to do once he can't send me back to the Dursleys'? How did your father get them to sign the papers?"

"I'm not sure, but I can't wait to find out! And he was very polite, offering a way to get rid of you without Dumbledore coming down on them."

Harry's eyebrow rose.

"You look like Sev..."

"He's right"

"Father put up a ward so that no light wizard could harm them."

"That works." Harry and Draco shared another of their creepy smiles.

"Why are you getting emancipated and why is Lucius leading the campaign?"

"Well emancipation is the only way to get out from under Dumbledore's thumb, and Lucius is leading the campaign because he has the connections to do it, and do it quietly."

"But why would he want to do it for you? Doesn't he hate you?"

"He hates me? That's news to me. How could he change his mind so quickly?"

"Who changed their mind quickly?" broke in a new voice. The three occupants looked over at the door. There stood Lucius Malfoy, immaculate as ever.

"You. Did you know you hate me?" Harry said.

"Really? When did I decide that?" Lucius pondered.

Harry surged and pointed to Snape, "Ask him."

"What in the world is going on?" Snape asked, confused. He hated being confused.

Draco walked over to Sevreus.

"It's ok, they like to confuse people. They find it amusing, but others don't," Draco said, the last point a little louder than the rest.

"Fine, ruin our fun," Harry pouted.

"We're actually really close friends, but we have images to uphold," Lucius told Severus.

"Very very close friends," Draco added.

Severus looked stunned, while the other two just shook their heads at Draco's antics.

"Who's the one torturing people now, Draco?" Harry joked.

"He'll be ok I think. Hey, he might even ask to join in," Draco joked back.

Harry and Lucius looked at each other.

"I'm not sure I would mind..." they said together.

"WHAT?" Snape shouted. Draco was rolling on the floor laughing, and both Harry and Lucius were smiling at their confused friend.

"Harry, you're friends or more with one of the Inner Circle and his son, my Slytherins know about the SR and managed to hide it from me, Draco asks you permission for his friends to come over, and what the hell is going on?"

"Lucius is not a Death Eater by choice, and Draco doesn't have a say in that. To protect their own, Slytherin's will do whatever is necessary, you should know that you're the Head of Slitheren."


End file.
